An air conditioner (often referred to as air con, AC or A/C), is an apparatus designed to change the air temperature and humidity within an area used for cooling and sometimes heating depending on the air properties at a given time. The cooling is typically done using a simple refrigeration cycle. Previously, air conditioning units generally used R22 refrigerant. R22 is a single hydro-chlorofluorocarbon (HCFC) compound. R22 has been phased out in developed countries due to the compound's ozone depletion potential (ODP) and high global warming potential (GWP). The refrigerant mixture R410A was developed as a replacement to R22. R410A is a mixture of difluoromethane (CH2F2, called R32) and pentafluoroethane CHF2CF3, called R-125).
R410A was developed as an environmentally friendly gas due to pressure outside the industry to reduce global warming (GWP). One of its disadvantages is that it works at 75% higher pressure than the gas it has replaced, namely R22.
It is an object with the present invention to provide a new refrigerant composition which is more environmental friendly than R410A and works at lower pressure, and thus, is more energy efficient.